


A Tentacle Story(Couldnt come up with a title)

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, cum kink, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just tentacles and sex,just read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tentacle Story(Couldnt come up with a title)

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when I wrote this story so please excuse my sloppy intent of writing.I hope you like it.Comment please.

The sun shimmered down through the branches and leaves and onto the forest floor.

  
Cum was spilled across my face thick and gooey as it oozed down my cheeks.

  
More of the gooey residue oozed from my still slightly gaping hole and it dribbled onto the ground.

  
Cum covered my stomach,abdomen,chest and around my groin from my release.

  
Some was even in my now slicken down with sweat white hair.

  
I panted heavily as the event just happened a few moments ago and I remember my partner turning on me..

  
I slowly blinked my eyes and my mouth remained agape from the build-up of saliva and cum that was pooling in my mouth and oozing out down the sides of my mouth.

  
I closed it but that allowed the build-up in my mouth to trickle down my throat and heading down towards the wrong pipe causing me to choke a little.

  
I coughed and I raised my hand towards my chest,applying pressure to it to push some air up so the back up would be relaxed down.

  
I slowly rose inch by inch to regain my coordination and abilities to control my now numbed muscles.

  
I finally got into the sitting position and I shivered as the gooey remnants of cum oozed down my body in a slow,unpleasant way.

  
My vision was sort of blurry as I tried to look around but I could barely see anything.

  
My arms and my legs felt tired and weak as I tried to work my arms out to make them fully functionally and alive again.

  
I saw my clothes over to the side next to me and my sword glimmered in the light and I saw my gun laying disarry out of its holster.

  
I groaned and I stopped moving and my eyes widdened when I heard the sound my stomach made that disgusted me.

  
A slushing sound.A disgusting slushing sound.

  
I felt along my stomach that looked flat but inside,there must've been gallons and gallons of cum inside of me.

  
Then I gasped when I heard a soft moaning sound and I looked over to the other side of me and my eyes widdened beyond their points.

  
Fuji Tashoko...The best of the elite...was laying out on the grass,looking just as debauched as I looked at the moment.

  
His clothes were folded over the side and he was covered in cum as well and cum oozed out the sides of his mouth and he had cum covering his black hair,his chest,his lower abdomen and I saw some coming out of his also equally abused hole and he was slowly wakening.

  
He opened his eyes slowly and he groaned loudly as he gripped his left arm and I watched him carefully as he rose up into the sitting position and I heard slushing coming from his stomach and he felt along his stomach in disgust.

  
"W..Wha.."He started hoarsly but he couldn't finish his sentence and I got on my knees and I slowly lumbered myself over his side.

  
He slowly moved his head to my direction and his eyelids fluttered up.

  
"W..What happened?"He managed to say and I shrugged my shoulders.

  
"I was just about to ask you."I said and he sighed and put his hand on his face,rubbing the haze of rest from his eyes.

  
"I can't remember what happened..."He said and I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked over to me.

  
"What is it?"He asked and slowly my eyes began to build up the power to glow blue and he looked into my eyes,his muscles feeling like mush under my hand and he gripped my thigh,squeezing it.

  
I groaned softly and my flaccid cock twitch to the touch and Fuji went further down into my inner thigh,his fingers teasing my senstive spot on my thigh.

  
He smirked and his eyes sparked a slight crimson red and then it progressed into a red color and I gasped.

  
"I think I remember what happened.."He said in a lustfully tone and my cock was hardening instantly to the way his voice dripped and oozed lust.

  
Suddenly we both felt a strange surge in our linked energy and I gasped as memories flashed into my mind..

  
About what happened.

  
~

  
I stepped over the blossoming lily that was growing along the ground and I padded silently along the grassy forest.

  
Fuji was right behind me,his sword gripped tightly in his hand and I looked around.

  
Then I stopped and I heard something skittering through the bushes and I looked over to my right and saw nothing.

  
Then I looked over to my left and I saw nothing there so I continued walking.

  
"We're almost there."Fuji said then we made it into a clearing where the sun shone brightly through the branches and up head was a path that lead up into more clearings.

  
Suddenly I heard something moving and it wasn't Fuji.

  
"What was that?"I asked and I frowned and I turned to Fuji and he looked around,now slowly sheathing his sword and pulling out his gun.

  
I did the same and I pulled my gun out and it had a silencer on it and I looked around.

  
Then I heard skittering and clicking sounds,but before I had enough time to react, _Dozens_ or at least a hundred of long pink tentacles that ranged from as large as a tree trunk to as small as a catapillar came out of the bushes and I backed back but they all wrapped around me and I struggled against them and I growled.

  
But somehow,They didn't go after Fuji.

  
Fuji watched and his eyes began to glow a black glow and I gasped but a tentacle slipped into my mouth and my eyes widden as the tentacle squirmed around in my mouth excitedly.

  
I shook my head frantically and said muffledly,"Mmmph!!Mmmlp mm!"

  
He chuckled darkly and said in a deep voice,"Such a beautiful specimen."

  
Then the tentacles had pulled at my clothes and I struggled some more but then the tentacle in my mouth shot a strange tasting liquid into my mouth.

  
Suddenly..my body began to go limp and numb..My muscles became mush and useless.

  
My vision began to blur and I felt a haze of tiredness washing over my whole body.

  
The tentacles managed to rip my clothes away from my body and I muffledly heard Fuji's dark voice say,"I'm sorry it had to be this way.."

  
Then the tentacles lifted me into the air and some of my sense of direction came back to me and I shook frantically and the tentacle in my mouth squirted more of the syrupy liquid down my throat.

  
I couldn't spit it out so I was forced to take it and it squirted so much down my throat that it caused some of it pool and ooze down the sides of my lips.

  
The tentacles wrapped around my limbs and began to apply pressure to them,bending them forward,positioning me spread eagle in the air.

  
The tentacles left trails of a gooey white substance along the way.

  
Then some rubbed over my cock and it harden instantly due to the drugging liquid.

  
Fuji chuckled distortedly as he rubbed his hand over his cock as he watched me suffer under the control of the tentacles.

  
Then a tentacle wrapped around my cock and I gasped muffledly as it gently began vibrate and hum.

  
Then another tentacle trailed down along my thigh,sending a pending shiver down my spine as it trailed down to my twitching hole.

  
It poked it and I closed my eyes as it poked it again,this time more presistent.

  
"Mmm!"I muffledly moaned as the tentacle that was poking at my rim pushed in without any restrain.

  
I shook my head hazily as I felt heady with pleasure and overstimulation.

  
The vibrating tentacle that was wrapped around my cock inhanced its vibration and I screamed muffledly as I released spurts and spurts of cum onto my stomach and onto the exploring tentacles.

  
The tentacle inside of my entrance continued to bury itself into my body and it stopped for a mintue and pulled out a little and then it slammed right back in.

  
It pounded itself deep into me and tears ran trails down my cheeks and then I couldn't handle much more and I released again.

  
The tentacle was getting faster and closer to its end and I gasped muffledly as if on sync,the tentacles tighten and expanded as they released onto me.

  
The one inside of me released deep inside of me so hard that some of it squirted out of my entrance.

  
The tentacle that was in my mouth released hard and I was forced to drink all of it down and I breathed heavily out of my nose.

  
They both pulled out of me and I panted opened mouth as I felt drugged,heady and tired.

  
"Good now bring him down to me."

  
Fuji's voice had made me look towards him helplessly and he smirked.  
His eyes were still glowing black and he was naked too.

  
The tentacles then gently setted me down on the ground and they pulled away from me and my legs and my ass felt sore so did my arms.

  
I watched as Fuji walked over and got down on the ground and pushed my tired legs up and I groaned a little and got between my legs.

  
The tentacles curled and coiled around him neck,covering him in the gooey substance that covered me.

  
I felt something push against my abused hole and then it pushed in and I arched my back.

  
It wasn't slimy or a tentacle..It was his dick that was filling me..

  
"Fuck.."I groaned and he then let out a groan as a tentacle went for his ass and felt along his body.

  
He put my legs on his shoulders and started to thrust into me.

  
My entrance was slicken and already lubed with the discretions of the tentacle that fucked me mintues ago.

  
I moaned each time he slammed into me and he let out a loud moan as a tentacle began to thrust into him.

  
"Oh fuck.."He groaned out and then he grunted and released his load deep into me after a few more pounding thrusts,filling me up more.

  
I gasped and I released hard onto my chest adding onto the mess that was already on my chest.

  
He panted and he pulled out of me and the tentacles in sync released hard on him,covering him cum.

  
I panted and then suddenly the tentacles disappeared after their release and I laided out on the ground,my legs limp,my arms tired,My cock was tired after shooting off after so many times.

  
Then I slowly closed my eyes and I passed out.

  
~

  
"So that's what happened?"He said and I nodded and he chuckled.

  
"Wow..No wonder I feel sore."He said and I smiled and then I gripped my shirt that I managed to drag over.

  
"Agh.."I said as I tried to put my shirt over my head but I didn't have enough strength.

  
I laided back in the grass and I sighed and Fuji laided down beside me.

  
"Well..I guess it would be nice to rest here for a while,The rescue team is coming here in a hour."He said and I rolled over onto him and he looked up at me raising a eyebrow.

  
"A hour huh?"I said lustfully and he chuckled and I leaned forward and I kissed him,tasting the tang of the tentacle's cum on his tongue,but..I didn't care.

  
The End.


End file.
